Balance in the Bones
by Digimonking99
Summary: Yang and Yin have lived in an FBI prison for years. The reason? Because they are different, the physical manifestations of Yin and Yang. They get a lucky break when they meet Dr. Temperance Brennan who adopts them. Along the way they help solve murders by lending their powers to a group of scientists. Rated T for Crude Humor and blood and violence. Kind of lengthy but you get it.
1. Pilot Part 1

**yep I'm doing bones. Almost everything will be changed to more kid friendly. I will not change the actual bone and gore stuff, so if your squeamish I will include a disclaimer. Also most of the time it will be in the perspective of Yang but I will also include scenes from Yin's point of view. Finally each episode will be separated into two or more parts. Also I have decided on actors for my two main OCs:**

**Yang: Myself(even though I am not an actor)**

**Yin: Willow Sheilds**

* * *

"Come on, you can do it." My sister encouraged as I worked on opening a door. I should probably explain a little bit about myself. My name is Yang, and the girl is my twin Yin. We're the only ones left in our family, but we were born with special powers. I won't tell you them since you'll see them later. But anyway let me give you our bio. I'm 14 and about 5'10 I have brown hair. My eyes are a bit different then normal, I have white pupils and the surrounding eye is black. It doesn't affect my sight though.

My sister has blonde hair and normal eyes with black pupils. She is a couple inches shorter than me. At the moment, we were trying to break out of FBI headquarters. I finally succeeded in opening the door, we snuck our way to the parking lot and hopped in the back of the nearest vehicle. Moments later we heard a voice, Special Agent Seeley Booth. He was a good friend of ours, because of him we became Christians. He pulled out onto the freeway and we popped up.

"Hey, Seal-man, where we heading?" I asked. He looked back momentarily before putting his attention back on the road.

"What? How the heck did you two get out?"

"They just don't make steel doors like they used to." Yin replied, to which I laughed.

"True that." Booth looked agitated.

"I'm going to pick up an old friend. She just got back from a trip." Yin and I looked at each other before chanting, "Boothy's got a girlfriend!" He tried to get us to settle down. He pulled into the airport and locked us in the car. Minutes later he came out with a brown haired women I recognized as an author of a book I had read while in the FBI's prison: Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"That's the best you could do?" She asked as she buckled up.

"What?" Booth asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Getting Homeland Security to snatch me up so you could stage a fake rescue." Brennan stated.

"Sounds like Seeley all right." I mentioned, she looked back and Yin and I smiled, "And who are they?"

"Bones, meet Yin and Yang."

"Don't call me Bones."

"We're friends of the Seal-man here." I said.

"They're FBI too?"

"Sort of, but we're more like FBI prisoners." Yin said with a smile.

"Prisoners?" She asked before looking at Booth, "What did they do?"

"We came into existence." I answered, looking down.

"We're different from others, freaks, nonhuman. The FBI got ahold of us years ago." Yin replied taking a more sad tone, unusual for her, but usual whenever we told this story.

"You're familiar with the Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang, correct?" I asked, Brennan nodded.

"That's us." Yin stated, pepping up.

"We are the physical representations of Yin and Yang, thus we have the powers over different things."

"Like what?"

"Fire."

"Ice."

"Time"

"Space."

"You get the point." Booth interjected.

"I still can't believe you had Homeland Security do that." Brennan muttered.

"Hey I picked you up at the airport. Alright c'mon. I mean I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there he stonewalled me."

"Yeah, well after the last case I told Zach never ever to put you through. He's a good assistant." Bones said angrily and looked out the window," You can let me out anywhere along here."

"Alright listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery-"

"Arlington National Cemetery if full of decomposed corpses. It's…a cemetery." Bones snapped back.

"Yeah but this one is your type of corpse. It wasn't in a casket."

"So a body dump?" Yin and I asked. Booth nodded. We looked at each other, we are so helping.

"If you drive one more block, I'm screaming kidnap out the window." Bones threatened.

"You know what I'm trying to mend bridges here."

"Alright, pull over." He parked and both of them went outside.

"Should we wait in the car?" Yin asked.

"Nah. I love seeing someone who gets Seeley agitated like this." I jumped out of the vehicle followed by Yin.

"I'm going home." Bones said as she continued walking, followed by Booth, who was followed by us. She walked slightly faster, Booth walked faster, we walked faster.

"Look could we just skip this part?" Booth asked.

"I find you very condescending." Bones stated.

"Me? I'm condescending? I'm not the one who's gotta mention that she's got a doctorate every five minutes."

"I am the one with the doctorate."

"Yeah, well you know what. I'm the one with the badge and the gun. Huh? You know you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town."

"Yes I am. The next nearest one is in Montreal. Parle vous frances?" Bones laughed as she said this.

"What's it going to take?" All of us stopped.

"Full participation in the case."

"Fine."

"Not just lab work…everything."

"What do you want me to do? Spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an olive branch. Just…get back in the car." He motioned for us to get back in the car too. On the way to the cemetary Bones got on the phone and talked. Booth pulled into the cemetary and we walked through the rows of headstones.

"What's the context of the find?" Bones asked.

"Routine landscaping. Dropped a load over by the pond. One of the  
workman thought he saw something." Booth replied.

"Interesting." I said.

"Can't wait to help." Yin added cheerily. A black truck with the symbol of the Jeffersonian Institute was parked a little bit ahead and a man in his early 20s closed a door and walked over to us. He had a fuzzy head, reminded me of my cousin.

"Hi, Zach." Bones greeted.

"This eco warrior look works for you." The man, Zach, replied,

"Thanks."

"Very action oriented."

"Suck up." I whispered to Yin.

"Agent Booth, you remember my assistant Zach Addy?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How was Guatemala? Dig up lots of massacre victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes? And who are these children?"

"Zach, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond." Bones answered, ignoring the kid's questions.

"Right away Dr. Brennan." Zach walked back to the truck. Booth led us to a boat waiting on the shore of a pond.

"He's got no sense of discretion. That kid. Typical squint." Booth commented.

"I don't know what that means." Bones replied.

"Well when the cops get stuck we bring in people like you. You know  
squints. You know to squint at things." Bones stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Oh you mean people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills."

"Oh, snap!" Yin said.

"Yeah." Booth replied, insulted.

As Yin and I were about to step on the boat someone from the FBI grabbed our shoulders.

"Sorry, no kids allowed." Yin and I each whistled and two creatures dashed from Seeley's vehicle and almost bit the man's hands off before jumping into our arms. One was a dragon and the other a young tiger. The dragon was the one in my arms, he was as black as the night and named Sol. He was about the size of a backpack and weighed slightly less than a backpack filled with books. The tiger was an albino and jumped into Yin's arms, it is special in that it can change its size at will, she is named Luna. We've had them ever since we became Yin and Yang.

Yin and I were allowed on the boat after Sol almost bit the FBI agent's hand off. Booth went out to the middle of the pond and pulled out a camera attached to a cord. He dropped into the water and all four of us looked at a screen.

"What exactly am I supposed to be squinting at?" Bones asked.

"Ahh, you know it's like a rated "R" movie. You'll know it when you see it." Booth replied. Finally a skeleton showed up on the screen.

"Yeah. Okay. This is a crime scene." The FBI cam out and got the body back to shore. We went back to shore and Bones started to examine the body while Zack took pictures.

"The remains were wrapped in formula flat poly construction sheeting." Bones said to Zack.

"PVC coated chicken wire." He translated.

"Weighted. That's why the body didn't surface during decomposition. The skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments."

"What can you tell me?" Booth asked,

"Not much. She was a young woman probably between 18 and 22 approximately five foot three. Race unknown. Delicate features."

"That's all?"

"Dang, Booth, you should hook up with her." I commented.

"She could help you with your math homework." Yin added.

"Tennis player." Bones said, "And I am not hooking up with Booth." I shrugged.

"Now how do you get a pretty tennis player out of that yuck?"

"Hip diffusion gives age. Pelvic bone shape gives sex." Zack said.

"Bursitis in the shoulder. In somebody this young must be an athletic  
injury." Bones explained,

"When did she die?" Booth, Yin, and I asked.

"Ehh..." Bones said.

"What does that even mean?" Booth questioned.

"It means wait until our bug and slime guy takes a look." Zack told us, Yin looked at me and noticed how giddy I was at the mention of bugs and slime.

"No clothing." Bones said.

"You know in my line of work no clothes usually means rape." Booth commented.

"In my line of work it could also mean the victim favored natural fibers." Bones replied.

"Your suit for example will outlast your bones by decades." Zack told Booth.

"Collect silt 3 meters radius to a depth of 10 cm. Your FBI forensics team can take the plastic and the chicken wire. We'll take the rest." Yin and I started to walk with Bones before Booth grabbed us.

"You two are coming back with me." We looked up at him before looking at the ground. He told us to get inside the vehicle and he drove us back to the FBI building. He led us into the FBI building and into the elevator but instead of hitting the floor our cell is on, he went to the floor of the director. We looked at him curiously, but he just smiled. He led us into the office of the director who stood up. Booth told him what had happened today.

"So you guaranteed a squint a field roll in an active murder investigation?"

"Yes sir."

"The one that wrote the book?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought you said she wouldn't work with you anymore?"

"Well the last case we worked she provided a description of the murder weapon and the murderer but I didn't give her much credence."

"Why not?"

"Because she did it by looking at the victims autopsy x-rays."

"Well I wouldn't have given it much credence either."

"Turns out she was right on both plus the pond victim," Booth handed him a file,"Brennan gave me the victims' age, sex, and favorite sport."

"heh, which is?"

"Tennis."

"She's good."

"And she gets under Booth's skin." I added.

"No, she's amazing. If the only way I can get her back on my side is to bring her out in the field I'm willing."

"Fine. She's on you. Take a squint out in the field she's your  
responsibility." Booth got up and walked out the door, us following.

"So why aren't we going back to our cells?" Yin questioned.

"I may have got Bones to post your bail."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I convinced Bones to get you two out of there by adopting you."

"Awesome!" Me and my twin exclaimed. We stayed the night at booth's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We woke up the next morning as Booth pulled on his jacket.

"They want me at the lab, so come on you two." Yang and I immidiatly got up and put our shoes on. Booth opened the door and we ran out.

"I call shotgun!" Yang shouted and jumped into the front seat. I hopped in the back and buckled up. Booth drove to the Jeffersonian and parked. Yang and I stared in amazement.

"Get used to it." Booth said as he entered a building. We followed and saw more technology than we had ever seen in our lives. Bones cam out of a room and waved us over. It was a small room with a platform in the center, computers, and somehing about the size of he platform right above it. The room was darkened and inside were Bones, Zack, and two others. A woman with black hair and holding a device in her hands, and a man with light brown curly hair.

"Hey Booth." The woman greeted, her name badge read Angela Montenegro.

"Hello Angela." Booth replied.

"Who're the kids?" The man asked, his name badge read Jack Hodgins.

"I'm Yin." I greeted with a curt bow.

"And I'm Yang."

"Now that the introductions are aside, let's get started." Angela said and the little pedestal thing started glowing and orange particles appeared in between it and the ceiling.

"This is interesting Angela." Booth commented.

"Does Booth know how this works?"

"This computer program which I designed, patent pending, accepts a full array of digital input, processes it, and then projects it as a three dimensional holographic image."

"Okay." Booth said.

"Cool." Yang said.

"Did you get that?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, that patent pending part." Booth replied.

"Brennan reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers." Angela said as she started typing on the device.

"Her skull was badly damaged but racial indicators, cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, occipital measurements suggests African-American." Bones explained.

"And we have our victim." Angela said and the head of an African-American women showed up as a hologram.

"Whoa." Booth, Yang, and I said. Booth placed his hand inside the hologram.

"I have to admit that's pretty cool." Yang went up to it and stuck his finger where the woman's nose was.

"Hey Yin, look." He said while laughing. I covered my face in embarrassment. I put Luna on the floor and waved my hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yang's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Yin put Luna down on the floor and wave her hand. My eyes widened in terror as. Luna grew to the size of an adult tiger and pounced on me, pinning me to the floor. She licked my face. Sol jumped at Luna and pushed her off me, he was easily deflected. Yin called of Luna who went back to normal size.

"Was that a dragon?" Zack asked.

"And a tiger?" Dr. Hodgins questioned. Bones looked at the hologram, ignoring everything.

"Ange, rerun the program substituting Caucasian values." Angela fiddled with her device and the women in the hologram changed drastically.

"Does she look familiar to anyone?" Bones asked

"No." Booth replied.

"We only got netflix in our cell." Hodgins raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Split the difference. Mixed race." Bones told Angela.

"Lenny Kravitz or Vanessa Williams?"

"I don't know what that means." The holographic women was now a combination of the two races

"Angela reduce tissue depth over the cheek bones to the jaw line." The hologram changed slightly, "Does anyone recognize her?"

"Not me." Zack said.

"Wait. Is that who I think it is?" Angela asked.

"The girl who had the affair with the Senator?" Zack asked.

"Her name is Cleo Louise Eller. The only daughter to Ted and Sharon  
Eller. Last seen approximately nine p.m., April 6th, 2003 leaving the cardio-  
deluxe gym on Kay Street. She didn't even make it to her car." Booth commented.

"Pretty good memory." Bones said.

"Yeah well it's my job to find her."

"Well in that case congratulations on your success." Hodgins said.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted it to end." We all stared at the rotating hologram of Cleo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Booth and Bones took us to grab some food before we went back to the Jeffersonian. The rest of the squints were eating on the steps of the Jeffersonian. Bones and Booth walked towards them, we followed.

"Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl." Booth stated.

"Yeah, she's the senate intern who was boinking Senator Alan  
Bethlehem." Hodgins replied.

"I was secondary in the investigation to the disappearance of that girl and  
we couldn't confirm that."

"Probably because the government didn't want you to confirm it." Yang said, earning a nod of approval from Hodgins. Booth glared at him and pulled out pictures ofCleo from a folder.

"How did you recognize her before she even had her own face?"

"I recognized the underlying architecture of her features the rest is just window dressing." Bones replied.

"I'm not an expert but shouldn't he be happier?" Zack asked.

"Oh no believe me I 'm happy."

"You seem happy to me." Angela said sarcastically.

"Why can't we focus on eating instead of a murder?" I asked.

"Because talking about murder is more fun." Yang said. I groaned and threw my sandwich away and followed Booth and Bones as they walked down the stairs.

"I need this kept quiet." Booth said.

"Ha! Cover up." Hodgins shouted.

"Paranoid conspiracy theory." Booth muttered.

"Is it paranoia conspiracy that Monica Lewinski was a K.G.B. trained mole?" Hodgins shouted.

"Oh that's true, along with Area 51!" Yang shouted, Hodgins muttered something but we were too far away to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yang's POV~~~~~~~~

Yin and I followed Booth and Bones through the yard in front of the Jeffersonian.

"So what do we do next? Confront the Senator?"

"Can I kick him?" I asked.

"Listen Bones-"

"Don't call me Bones."

"I know we talked about you coming out in the field…"

"Oh, you dirty rat."

"A case this big. The director is going to create a special investigation unit and if I line all my ducks up in a row, I can maybe, I can head it up."

"I don't know what that means but I think maybe I can be a duck."

"Us too." Yin said.

"You three are not ducks, okay. On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the  
streets. Squints in the lab. Kids at home."

"Well in that case the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond."

"And I'll tell them how you let kids see the body." Yin said, sharing a glance with Bones. They stopped walking and Booth faced us.

"You do that and I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you." We replied.

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?"

"Yes." Bones replied,

"I don't like it."

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to." Bones mentioned. Booth mulled it over.

"Fine. You're in." Booth drove us to the FBI building, We started talking about our lives as we drove and walked.

"So you two are Christians?" Bones asked.

"Yep." Yin replied.

"But unlike Booth we're not Catholic, we just sort of read the Bible and interpret it as we read." I explained. We walked into the building and two guards tried to grab us. Booth stopped them. I stuck my tongue out at them. Soon we were seated in the director's office.

"You're certain it's Cleo Eller?"

"The profile is dead on. Age. Race. Height." Bones said.

"Plus the timeline fits. I mean Cleo Eller did play tennis in college." Booth added.

"Talk to me about the Senator."

"Other than the fact the senator is ev-" Booth stopped me before I could finish.

"Uh, Cleo Eller, the victim worked for senator Bethlehem." Booth handed over a picture of the senator.

"It was reported that they were involved sexually." Bones said.

"Hey! Kids present!" Yin shouted.

"In ancient Greece and Rome girls your edge were already mothers." Bones stated.

"We can't confirm that the senator was involved with Cleo Eller." Booth said.

"Bethlehem is a hound everybody knows that." The director said.

"Ken Thompson, Cleo's boyfriend." Booth handed a picture of Ken Thompson over.

"Thompson's still Bethlehem's aid. Thompson keeps Bethlehem's calendar. No way the senator has an affair that Thompson doesn't know about. No relationship. No motive. What about the nutcase?"

"Oliver Lauriea." Booth handed over a third picture.

"You like him for this?"

"Well he's a stalker."

"What's your first move?"

"I would like to inform the Eller's that we've found their daughter."

"It's better to keep this quiet. It's been what? Two years. What's another few days."

"How can you say that? They haven't seen their child in years and you want to keep this quiet." Yin shouted,

"With all due respect Sir. I've come to know the family pretty well especially the Major and two years is a heck of a long time in limbo."Booth said.

"I'll have details of cause of death by this afternoon." Bones explained.

"And that's where we will get started." As we walked out of the building we placed a note in the office of our shrink, Dr. Lance Sweets, our second favorite person in the FBI building.


	2. Pilot part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We left the FBI building and Booth drove to the Jeffersonian so Bones could pick up some files. We then got on the road again. Bones was looking between a bottle of white powder and a file.

"Hodgins identified the particulates embedded in Cleo Eller's skull as rolled steel most likely from a sledge-type hammer. Also there's cement and diatomaceous earth." She said. Booth took a quick look at the powder.

"What's that?"

"It looks like that. It's made up of prehistoric sea creatures. It's used as  
an insecticide, filtering agent, cleaning abrasives, ceramics. It's very common."

"Diatomaceous earth. Common or not, it's a clue."

"Especially in a case like this." I said. We pulled into a house and walked inside. Two people stood in the doorway. I concluded that these were Cleo Eller's parents. Booth did the introductions and we sat down in the living room. Bones and Booth sat in chairs, Yang and I sat on the floor, and the Ellers sat on a couch

"You're positive it's our Cleo?" Major Eller asked.

"We established twenty-two matching points of comparison-" Bones started.

"Yes. We're certain." Booth interrupted. Yang and I shared glances before redirectingour attention to the Ellers.

"Did he do it? The Senator? One military man to another." Major Eller asked.

"In my opinion, no." Yang said.

"Major Eller, we can't discuss the investigation in any way." Booth glared at Yang slightly as he said this, he grinned.

"Can you at least tell us if our daugher suffered?" Mrs. Eller asked.

"Given the state of her skull-" Booth cut Bones off again.

"Cleo never saw it coming." I looked up at Booth in disapproval.

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Eller, could you tell us what Cleo wore around her neck?" Bones asked.

"Her fathers Bronze star. Ted won it in the first gulf war and he gave it to her for luck." Mrs. Eller answered. She leaned into her husband's arm and began to cry. We took thatas our sign to leave. We got back into Booth's car and drove away.

"Those people deserved the truth." Bones said.

"Their daughter was murdered they deserved the kindness of a lie." Booth tried to justify.

"No lie is kind. They will eventually find out that she did have to endure some painbefore being killed." I said.

"There will be an inquest report." Bones said, supporting my statement.

"Which they won't read because they don't want to, especially because towards the end Cleo and her parents weren't even speaking." Booth said.

"They told you that?" Bones asked.

"You know getting information out of live people is a lot different then getting information out of a pile of bones. You have to offer up something of yourself first." Booth said.

"What exactly did you do in the military?" Bones asked.

"You see. You see what you did right there Bones? You asked a personal question without offering anything personal in return and since I'm not a skeleton, you get zilch. Sorry." I wondered ifhe realized she has ways of knowing stuff.

~~~~~Yang's POV~~~~~~~~

Bones, Yin, and I were dropped off at the Jeffersonian to continue to work on the case.

"There are stab marks here," Bones pointed to some markings on the skeleton,"and odd markings on the distal phalanges. Nothing I've seen before." Hodgins walked into the room,

"In a nutshell: Anxious, depressed, and nauseous." Hes aid.

"Take a sick day." Bones suggested.

"Or two." I added

"Not me. Cleo Eller. Pupil casings show she was on Lorazepam, chlorodiazepamepoxide, and mechlazine hydrochloride." He handed a file to Bones

"I wonder what made her have to take those medications?" Yin asked herself.

"Nausea. Show me those bone fragments." Bones commanded. We grabbed them and put them under the magnifier. Bones, Yin, Zack, Hodgins, and I stared closely.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Yin exclaimed.

"These aren't frog bones. Cleo Eller was pregnant."

"And we're thrown another curveball." I muttered.

"Fetal remains?" Zack asked.

"Malleus, incus, stapes. These are fetal ear bones." Bones explained.

"The girl was pregnant." Hodgins sighed.

"Not very far along." Bones said.

"Double homocide." Yin whispered.

"You want me to try to get a DNA reading? See if we can prove paternity?" Zack asked.

"You can try. Let's just hope there is enough genetic material to test."

"Senator, ah, he is smart. He gets an intern pregnant then murders her when it threatens his career and he has the connections to get away with it." Hodgins said, I nodded in agreement. Hodgins and I had sort of became conspiracy pals since having met. Bones laughed.

"I hate it when you make paranoia plausible. It's like sliding off a cliff." Bones said.

"A special unit. No way your FBI pal heads it up unless the dark powers in charge are convinced he knows where his political bread is buttered. Either way. That's where this investigation ends."

"Unfortunately, he's probably right." I mentioned. Bones stared at the bones of Cleo for a few moments before walking off.

~~~Yin's POV~~~~~~

Bones had came and grabbed me, sating that we were going to meet with the senetor. I grinned, happily agreeing to come along. We managed to find the senator walking down the a hall in his office building. With him was Ken Thompson, Cleo's boyfriend.

"I'm a little confused as to why the Director of the FBI would send you to speak to the Senator instead of coming himself?" He asked.

"Probably because I'm the one who that found that Cleo Eller was pregnant."

"You could tell the girl was pregnant from her skeleton?" The senator asked.

"We found fetal bones. The only question Senator, is which one of you is the father? Are you willing to submit to a DNA test?" Bones asked.

"But since neither of you murdered her, that won't be a problem. Will it?" I asked, having learned a few tricks from Booth.

"You know what given the sensitivity don't say anything on the subject without your attorney present. That's my advice." Ken advised.

"Advice I intend to take. Ken we have a vote to get to." They started to leave, and in doing so, the senator threw the gum he was chewing into the trash can. Bones rqn over and picked up with a tissue.

"Ahh, what are you doing?" Ken asked.

"Saliva? Say from chewing gum is an excellent source of DNA. I intend to compare it to the DNA in the fetal bones." Bones explained.

"You need a warrant for that. Ken she needs a warrant." The senator argued. Ken tried to come over and stop bones but was elbowed in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

"If you have any further questions we will be in touch." Bones said. As we walked out I formed a ball of snow in my hand and threw it at the senator, hitting him right in the face.

"Enjoy your brain freeze!" I shouted, running to catch up with Bones.

~~~~Yang's POV~~~~

The FBI director had found out what Bones and Yin had done and both of them were now sitting in front of him. Booth and I were also in the room.

"I could place you under arrest on a federal charge right now for uttering threats against a United States Senator." The director shouted

"What?" Bones asked.

"Technically she defended herself fromt he assistant. I assualted the senator by throwing a snowball at his face." Yin defended Bones.

"I own her but she was your responsibility." The director said to Booth.

"Yes sir." The director grabbed the phone.

"Send in Special Agent First. I warned you about taking squints out to the field but you vouched for her. Said she wouldn't screw up."

"Yes sir."

"No, no. Booth didn't know I was going to see the Senator. I wanted to get a sample of his DNA."

"I went to get revenge for Cleo." Yin said, causing me to groan.

"Exactly." The director said.

"Not helping." Booth whispered. An agent stepped into the room.

"Tomorrow morning I'm announcing the formation of a special unit to investigate the murder of Cleo Eller at which time your investigation will be officially terminated. You will not head the new unit."

"Congratulations Patrick." Booth said to the agent.

"No hard feelings."

"Right."

"I need the complete case filings in the morning."

"Of course. They will be ready."

"Thank you Agent First." The director said and the agent left the room. Booth was about to leave too when he stopped,

"At least Dr. Brennan found out that Senator Bethlehem was having sex with Cleo."

"I did?"

"The report said there wasn't enough DNA in the fetal bones to determine paternity." The director replied.

"Senator Bethlehem didn't want Dr. Brennan to take that gum. He was hiding something."

"And Ken knows what it is." Yin mentioned.

"He didn't know there wasn't enough DNA." Bones stated.

"Well I suggest that you umm go back to your lab Dr. Brennan and get used to being there." The director said.

"C'mon Bones." Booth said and we exited the office, "You okay?"

"Don't be nice to me after I got you in trouble."

"Your heart was in the right place."

"No. I'm not a heart person you're a heart person. I'm a brain person. You vouched for me."

"Ahh, Forget it." Booth replied.

"No I won't. Do you think it was the Senator?"

"I'm placing my bets on the 'boyfriend'." Yin said.

"The Senator has sex with a dozen of these interns and he hasn't killed any of them. Our best bet is still the stalker." Booth said.

"You wanna check him out? We can. I don't know what do you call it, roost him?" Bones asked.

"Roust." Booth, Yin, and I corrected.

"Roust. Well the murderer snatched the Bronze Star from Cleo's neck so…"

"I've got twelve hours before this case is over and I'm off it so let's go roust. C'mon." The four of us exited the building and went straigt for the car.

~~~~Yin's POV~~~~

We had parked outside Mr. Lauriea's apartment and had a strategy in case he ran. Booth and Yang would head through a back way to catch him, while Bones and I would see if he would cooperate. The two of us approached the door and we knocked on the door. The door opened slightly, still atached to the frame via the chain lock. A man stared at us through the crack.

"Mr. Lauriea we have a warrant to search your apartment." The door slammed shut, and Lauriea ran, I picked the lock and walked inside. Booth was standing in front of Lauriea, twisting his hand until he fell down. After Lauriea regained consciousness, we started to roust him.

"Agent Booth is under the impression that you might have something pertinent to a case he's working on."

"Extremly pertinent." Yang said, holding up his index finger while a flame danced over it. I blew it out, and gave him a stern glare. Lauriea looked at the warrant and skimmed through it.

"You're looking for a Bronze Star like the one Cleo wore?" He asked.

"Exactly like that one Mr. Lauriea." Bones answered.

"I don't have it."

"Sometimes stalkers retain keepsakes." Bones said as Booth looked at a shelf of small books.

"What the heck are these things?" He asked Lauriea.

"Miniature lives of the Saints. Okay. I hand them out…" Booth threw one over to Bones, who caught it.

"Heads up Bones."

"I hand them out for donations. I'm not a pan handler. Help yourself. I never stalked Cleo." Yang and. I shared a dubious glance.

"Then why did she get a restraining order?" Bones questioned.

"Okay. Okay. No. First of all, No. Ken Thompson her supposed boyfriend got the restraining order with his boss the Senator but Ken is only concerned with his job and his tropical fish. They colluded to ruin my reputation with this specious stalker label when in actuality I was Cleo's close friend." Oliver explained.

"Then why did you run from the warrant?" Bones asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." I added.

"My fight or flight response is heavily weighted towards flight. If there's anything I can do to help you catch Cleo's killer just tell me."

"Oh? Full confession. That would be great." Booth mentioned.

"I loved Cleo. Why would I hurt her?"

"Oh, lets see maybe she didn't love you back. That made you mad, so instead of moving on you made sure she wouldn't be able to love anyone else." Yang said. Booth nodded, as if agreeing with the statement.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to keep one of these little books?" Bones said.

"Whatever you need, Dr. Brennan." Oliver said. We walked out the door and hopped into the car, Bones received a call from the museum.

"That guy was creepy." I said, understanding why Booth thought he was a suspect. Bones clicked off the phone.

"We're heading back to the museum.

~~~~Yang's POV~~~~

We arrived at the museum and followed Bones into the hologram room, a hologram of Cleo was already on the hologram table. It wasn't an animated film, but it would do.

"This is a rough composite but you get the idea." Angela said as she pressed a few buttons on the device.

"Skull trauma was not the cause of death. Cleo was stabbed first. She was stabbed five to eight times with a military issue caber knife."

"And I just completed this rendering." She pressed a few buttons and a recreation of the murder started, "The defensive wounds to the bones of her hands suggest that it wasn't until the third or the fourth penetration…" Bones pointed at a stab and Angela paused.

"That's likely the fatal stab right there." The stab would have most assuredly caused her death.

"Then Cleo stopped fighting back." Angela said.

"I believe that the distinctive damage to the distal phalanges the tips of the finger bones was caused by the murderer using the knife to remove her finger pads. Cranial fragmentation suggests a 20 lb hammer striking four to five times while the victim's head rested on a cement floor containing traces of diatomaceous earth. That's the best explanation for the particulates found in her skull. This was not a crime of passion." Bones explained, with Angela popping a hologram up to show what Bones was explaining.

"Cleo never saw the first stab coming. It didn't arise out of an argument. Why smash Cleo's face? Why whittle away her fingertips? Remove her clothing and her jewelry?" Angela asked.

"Sink her body?" Zack added.

"The murderer put more effort into hiding the victim's identity then he did into the murder itself." Bones stated.

"In case Cleo was identified, the murderer planted evidence. The little book Brennan got from the stalker matches the cellulose found in Cleo's hand." Hodgins said.

"Military cemetery. Military knife. Implicates her own father. More misdirection." Angela stated.

"Sound like any conniving Senators you know?" Hodgins said.

"I'd say that it's likely." I said, angry that we hadn't found any evidence leading right to the senator.

"You expect me to declare war on a United States Senator based on your little holographic crystal ball?" Booth exclaimed.

"Well its more of a box, or table." Yin corrected

"It's not magic. It's a logical recreation of events based on evidence." Bones explqined.

"No more valid then my gut." Booth replied.

"A good hypothesis withstands testing. That's what makes it a good hypothesis." Zack said.

"It's not a hypothesis. You have a dead girl and a United States Senator. This is exactly why squints belong in the lab, and kids don't help with crime. You guys don't know anything about the real world." That was a blow to everyone, but for me and Yin especially, considering our past.

"Come on, we're done here." Bones said to the squints and everyone left excluding Angela, Booth, and I.

~~~~Yin's POV~~~~

After Booth practically insulted us, Bones had gone to the shootin range to let off some steam. I watched, wearing the ear protectos. I heard the door open and turned to see Booth and Yang walk in her. Bones noticed too and took of her ear protectors.

"Thought I would find you here. Y'know you being a good shot and doing marshal arts. It's all your way of dealing. I mean who knows better then you how fragile life can be." Booth said.

"Maybe an Army Ranger Sniper who became an FBI homicide investigator." Bones replied.

"You looked me up?" He exclaimed and stepped foward, "Do you mind?" He motioned at the gun. Bones slid the gun over to him.

"Be my guest."

"Thank you." Booth shot once, and it wasn't a good shot. Bones laughed.

"Were you any good at being a sniper?"

"A sniper gets to know a little something about killers. Senator Bethlehem he's no killer." Booth said.

"Oh and Oliver Lauriea is?" Bones asked. Booth stepped closer to Bones, their faces inches apart.

"The way I read Lauriea, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous." Booth whispered.

"That would be your gut telling you that, correct?"

"You know homicides. They are not solved by scientists. They're solved  
by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times. Catching people  
telling lies every time. You're great at what you do Bones but you don't solve murders. Cops do." Bones moves even closer to Booth, I mean, I've seen married couples that hardly ever get that close.

"Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong. Maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator you would be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solver murders and Cops do. Prove it. Be a cop." At the she gave him a cocky smile. Yang coughed, causing them to look over at us.

"If you two are going to kiss, tell us so we can get the heck outta here." He said. Bones walked away. As Booth started to turn he fired threeshots from his own gun. Each one are in the target's head. Booth heads out. I look over to Yang, who has a mischevious grin. I watch as he forms a fireball in his hands and throw it at the target.

"Oh no you don't." I manipulate water to put it out and then douse my twin in it. We followed the other two out the door, Yang soaked to the bone.

~~~~Yang's POV~~~~

A little while later Bones, Yin, and I went to Booth's office. He was watching a video of Cleo's graduation. Bonds knocked on the open door.

"Booth?"

"They look pretty happy, don't they? Otherwise they wouldn't have turned on the camera I guess." Booth said. Bones ignored that and asked,

"Zach said you wanted to see me?"

"Is that something that you don't like to talk about, Families?" Bones turned to leave, Booth had obviosuly hit a sensitive topic.

"Temperance, partners share things, it builds trust."

"Since when are we partners?"

"I apologize for the assumption." Booth took out a piece of paper and handed it to Bones. It was a warrant to search the senator's place.

"Finally, and I thought you wouldn't cave in to our pressure." I joked.

"You got a warrant to search Bethlehem's place?"

"You're right. If Bethlehem wasn't a Senator I would be in that basement looking for that killing floor. But you're wrong, I was never afraid of that guy and I'm not doing this because you are a genius. I'm doing this for Cleo." Booth said, and so later that night we went with a team of forensics to Bethlaham's house. Reporters were piled up at the gate, I wanted to give them a little fireworks show but Yin stopped me. Ken thompson was also here, talking to the senator.

"The warrant says they are searching for blood traces, a sledge hammer, and diatomaceous earth." Ken explained.

"What the heck is that?" The senator asked, Ken looked in our directiona nd walked towards us.

"You're making a big mistake."

"We tend to get that a lot." Yin told him.

"From criminals." I added. Ken walked away. Booth was talking to someone while reporters asked questions. Suddenly I felt a cold, creepy presence somewhere near. I turned around and then tugged on Bones' sleeve. It was Oliver, standing on the other side of the gate. The three of us walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look at him. For all his politics he's got nothing. He should of loved Cleo properly like I would have."

"Creep." I muttered. He then handed Bones a copy of her book through the fence.

"Will you sign my book?" Bones was highly annoyed.

"Stalk me Oliver and I will kick your butt." We turned back to the house to see someone carrying a baggy with a sledge hammer in it.

"I don't recognize that. That is not mine. That is not mine!" Booth walked over.

"At least we got the hammer." Bones said.

"Yeah but that's all we got." He replied.

"Darn." Yin said.

"Cement floor in the basement?"

"Yeah, but no blood. No diatomaceous earth. We needed a trifecta"

"Physical evidence. Murder weapon. Crime scene." Booth looked disappointed and walked away. We rode with Bones back to the lab where we, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Zack, Yin, and myself, were sitting in a lounge area. The others were drinking wine while Yin had a coke and I had a root beer.

"They wouldn't even arrest him?" Zack asked after we told them about the search.

"Don't worry. If that's the hammer used on Cleo Eller, he'll get arrested.  
A toast to getting the murderous rat." Hodgins said, and we clinked our glasses. Bones tooka sip of her drink and made a face,

"The hammer is not enough. He's gonna get away with it. You know maybe Booth is right. Maybe outside the lab I'm useless."

"That's not true." Yin and I exclaimed. Hodgins picked up the book we got from Oliver's earlier.

"Let us take guidance from the lives of the Saints."

"Albertus Magnus. Patron Saint of Scientists." Angela said.

"I thought Magnus was the Patron Saint of fish mongers." Zack said.

"Two separate entities. Albertus Magnus was a thirteenth century philosopher. The fish monger Saint was a…" Hodgins was interrupted by Bones shouting,

"Fish!" We all stared at her, confused, "You said that diatomaceous earth could be used as a filtering agent." This question was directed at Hodgins.

"Yeah, for swimming pools…water filters."

"Or tropical fish? Oliver Lauriea said that Ken Thompson kept fish." Yin and I suddenly realized it. We put our drinks down and jumped out of our seats.

"Let's go catch a killer." I said.

"What's the hurry?" Angela asked.

"Thompson read the warrant he knows we are looking for diatomaceous earth. Get in touch with Booth. Tell him where I'm going okay?" We jumped into Bones' car and she drove to Ken's house.

~~~~Yin's POV~~~~

Bones came to a stop and jumped out of the car, leaving the headlights running. We appraoched the house and saw through a window Ken pouring gasoline over everything. Bones knocked on the window trying to het his attention.

"Stop! You can't just destroy evidence." We ran to the front door where I grabbe a rock and smashed the window and Bones reached inside to open the door. We heard Ken from the entrance say,

"This is a private residence. I don't suppose you have a warrant?" He asked.

"I've been working with the FBI. If I have reasonable suspicion of a crime being committed I don't need a warrant." Bones explained.

"What crime?" We entered the room and watched as he continued to dump gasoline over fish tanks.

"Destruction of evidence pertinent to a federal investigation." Bones stated.

"Double homicide." I added. Ken stopped. Ken stepped closer.

"I'm just cleaning up. Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" Ken went backt o pouring gasoline on the floor. Boned then looked at the floor.

"This linoleum looks fairly new. What's underneath? Cement? The same cement that was embedded in Cleo's skull when you bashed her head in?" Bones asked, the evidence was mounting.

"You might want to get out of here."

"I can't let you destroy evidence."

"How are you gonna stop me?"

"I'll stop you."

"Not before I burn this place down with you in it." Ken pulled out a lighter and flicked it open, Bones a gun out and shot him in the leg causing him to drop to the floor. Yang ran over and spat on him.

"I don't get it. It wasn't jealously. It wasn't passion. Cleo wouldn't get rid of your boss's baby and so you got rid of her. What kind of psychology is that? What kind of person are you?" Bones asked upset.

"You didn't just murder Cleo, you murdered her child." Yang said.

"Temperance." A voice came from the door, Oliver. The dude's like the plauge he just keeps coming back. Bones pointed the gun at him. He raised his arm up.

"Are you alright?"

"Oliver, I understand you're here out of a misguided concern for my safety but I apparently don't read people very well and you could be in some kind of psychotic collusion with Ken so I am going to ask to you go over there and apply pressure to his wound until the police get here. Do you understand?" Bones said rapidly and Booth apeared behind oliver with his gun drawn.

"Okay. Okay. Did he kill Cleo?"

"Yeah, he killed Cleo." Booth said and lowered his gun.

"Okay then I'm down with him bleeding to death." Oliver said.

"If that guy bleeds to death, Bones will go on trial for attempted murder. You don't want that now do you?" Booth said, appealing to the stalker side of Oliver.

"I wouldn't want that."

"Besides applying pressure that can be very painful."

"Ooh, then let me help." Yang said. Bones continued to point her gun at oliver as he applied the pressure to the wound.

"The evidence said he did it but…I don't know why. You know what? It doesn't matter. Motive does not matter." Bones said.

"He did it to save his job."

"His job?" Bones asked,

"His job?" I echoed.

"Yeah. Senator in a scandal he'll loose his beltway to the fast track. It's that simple. It's a tough town." Booth reached over and took Bones' gun.

"Yeah it is a tough town."

"Animals are lucky, they don't have to worry about politics." Yang said. We started walking out of the room as the cops arrived,

"Yeah, in the future maybe I should do the shooting."

"Why? I'm a good shot."

~~~~Yang's POV~~~~

A few days later we went to Cleo's funeral. Bones went up and took a flower fromth e vase and put it on the casket. She looked at Cleo's picture.

"Is the FBI gonna to lay charges against Brennan?" Angela asked.

"She only shot him in the leg…once." Hodgins said.

"And he didn't die." Yin added.

"She didn't give him a warning. She just shot him with alcohol on her breath."

"The alchol was never proven." I defended.

"It was her first shooting you can't expect her to perfect right out of the gate." Dr. Goodman, the man who ran the museum and lab, said.

"How much warning did you give people before you sniped them?" Zack said to Booth. He looked at Zack, giving him a warning glare. Booth, Yin, and I then walked towards Bones, who was walking away from the funeral. Booth sighed,

"What?" Bones asked.

"Told you it wasn't the Senator." He said.

"Speaking of which, I have a betting pool that I need to collect on." Yin said.

"And I told you who it was so we're even." Bones replied to Booth.

"Except we work on the same cases and you end up on the New York Times best sellers list." Booth said.

"I didn't know that." Bones said.

"Mmm Hmm. Number three with a bullet." Booth said.

"That's good, right? The New York Times with a bullet."

"It means you're rich call your accountant."

"Awesome, you're filthy rich."

"I don't have an accountant."

"Well get one."

"Okay, how does that work?" I chuckled at Bones' limited knowledge of things outside the scientific journals.

"Ugh, you need to get out of the lab. Y'know watch TV. Turn on the radio. Anything. Pick up the phone and…" Booth stopped as we watched Cleo's parents place flowers on her casket.

"You know if it weren't for you those people would never have known what happened to their daughter."

"I know exactly how the Eller's felt about Cleo. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen and nobody knows what happened to them."

"Hey, maybe one day we'll find 'em." Yin said.

"Me being a sniper I took a lot of lives. What I would like to do before I'm done… is try to catch at least that many murderers." Bones laughed at Booth's confession.

"Please you don't think there is some kind of cosmic balance sheet?" She then realized he wasn't kidding, "'d like to help you with that."

"Ehhh?" Booth said and all of us broke into laughter as we walked own the cemetary road.

* * *

**And there is the ending of episode 1 "Pilot". Again, i can't promise that this will be updated quickly because of the length of the chapters. But anyway, if you like this, please review.**


End file.
